Cain Ivers
Cain Ivers is a character on Plagued. He was created by Ash on January 2nd, 2011. Personality Cain is a somewhat contradiction of himself. He is constantly "passing judgement" upon the wicked, those who commit sins and even those who don’t, yet he himself feels completely void of any wrong doing. He prefers to be alone most of the time, but will seek out others to confront. He loves to hear the screams of others‘ pain or agony, and often times causes suffering onto others just for his own benefit. He can be seen as sadistic, in a way. Mild-mannered, easily keeps his temper in check. He isn‘t afraid to get his hands bloody to get what he wants, and isn‘t bothered by the consequences of his actions. Senseless killing and rape are right up this man‘s alley, right after he‘s done destroying all means of resistance from his victims. History One small act of childish anger on Cain‘s part had sealed Abel‘s fate, after the brothers got into a petty argument; Cain pushed his brother Abel off the side.. To his death. When Cain finally realized that he was no free of the burden of his whiny younger brother, he rejoiced for a while. Until he had to return to the beach house alone.. And his parents found out what he‘d done. His father? Beat him, beat him so badly that when he didn‘t find enough pain in his son‘s screams, that he saw fit to stab his son in the eyes with a wooden cross, just enough to blind him--permanently. Eventually the mother was overcome with grief, she cursed out Cain, and after only a year grew very sick in mourning, only to commit a bloody suicide within her own bed. Cain‘s father now taking the loss harder than Abel‘s death, lashed Cain again for what he‘d done, beating him again this time, nearly killing the boy. Cain‘s father was found out by the neighbors and locked away in prison for what he‘d done, Cain was sent to an orphanage after his father committed suicide in his cell. With everyone in this small happy family now deceased except for Cain, he grew up closing himself off from others around him. He hated life, and everyone in it. He turned his back on god, and any kind of teachings he was forced to follow when he was a child. By the time he reached age seventeen, his other sense had grown far more powerful to make up for his loss of sight, to the point where he could sense most of the people and things around him. With his new-found independency, he began to commit the sins he never could before, crimes and acts against society, the very mundane life he hated so much. You may think a blind teenager couldn‘t get away with much, but you would be surprised. Murder, rape, mugging, stealing, arson, you name it. Cain had to prove he could still do just as much as he could with vision, than without. Until finally when he reached 20 years of age, where the authorities finally caught him, and locked him in prison for a lifetime sentence. Upon the 5th year of his sentence, the outside world began to fall apart. News travels fast in a place cut off from the outside world, until there was a riot that tore that place to shreds. An over mind, a beast hell-bent on hunting for a new reaver, looked in just the right place. Killing the guards and armed men keeping the inmates at bay, then setting loose lessers to take out the weak remaining inside the prison. This over mind, had found Cain, locked away in his cell and waiting for his chance to escape; until the beast offered him a chance to take his life back. Cain took the offer without question, becoming then a fully-fledged reaver. It didn‘t take any longer than a year for him to rid himself of his over mind, killing him out of nowhere, then going rogue and venturing alone. For the past year he‘s been on his own, wandering from town to town, killing, looting, doing whatever the hell he wants. He‘s free. And he‘s enjoying every moment of it. Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Active